This invention relates to a method of operating a programmable computer system and, more particularly, to a method of operating a computer system to provide messages that may be customized for the individual users even though the source code for the program is not available.
Computer programs such as editors and compilers are more meaningful to the user if messages are provided when errors occur. In many programs of the prior art these messages are extremely general in nature and do not convey a full meaning to the user as to what portion of the system failed. In some programs, an error number is provided and the user must then consult a manual in order to obtain a definite meaning to the message. In still other programs, an error message is given, but the message is general in nature and does not relate to the specific action requested. It is more desirable if the command provides the user with a specific indication as to what action failed to be accomplished during the execution of a command.
Specific error messages can be provided by placing the error messages in the body of the program code such that the appropriate error message is called upon the execution failure of a specific command. If the user desires to change a specific message in order to tailor it to his specific environment, he is able to do so quite easily if the source code for the program is available to him. Source code is not available to the user if the program developer desires to keep the property rights to the program as a trade secret. In those situations, there is the problem of providing the user with a system that will permit message changes without also providing the source code of the program.